equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Applejack/Gallery/Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up Make Up Shake Up title card SS1.png Twilight, AJ, and Rainbow dressed for Fall Formal SS1.png Applejack startled to hear her name called SS1.png Rarity tells Applejack to sit in front of her SS1.png Rarity "transform your drab makeup" SS1.png Rarity wants to give Applejack a makeover SS1.png Applejack declining Rarity's offer SS1.png Applejack "already gussied up just enough" SS1.png Applejack looking unsure SS1.png Pinkie Pie encouraging Applejack SS1.png Fluttershy "some light blush could be nice" SS1.png Rainbow Dash encouraging Applejack SS1.png Twilight Sparkle encouraging Applejack SS1.png Applejack groaning SS1.png Applejack standing up SS1.png Applejack walking past Rarity SS1.png Applejack "but nothin' too fancy" SS1.png Rarity "oh, I would never!" SS1.png Applejack seated in front of a mirror SS1.png Close-up on Applejack's lips SS1.png Close-up on Applejack's eyes SS1.png Close-up on Applejack's side profile SS1.png Applejack shocked by how she looks SS1.png Slight close-up on Applejack's shocked expression SS1.png Tight close-up on Applejack's shocked expression SS1.png Rarity waiting for Applejack's reaction SS1.png Applejack made-up for the Fall Formal SS1.png Applejack halfheartedly pleased with her look SS1.png Applejack "maybe just a tad less blush" SS1.png Rarity agreeing to Applejack's request SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's blush SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove some lipstick SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's lipstick SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove some mascara SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's mascara SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove more mascara SS1.png Rarity starting to get annoyed SS1.png Rarity wipes off more of Applejack's mascara SS1.png Applejack back to normal SS1.png Applejack pleasantly surprised SS1.png Applejack "you were right, Rarity!" SS1.png Applejack happy with her look SS1.png Applejack "you really are great at this!" SS1.png Applejack walking away SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story title card SS2.png CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Mane Six smile and say "za cheese!" SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Mane Six SS2.png Mane Six's reflections in Photo Finish's glasses SS2.png Rarity getting offended at Photo Finish SS2.png Mane Six taking props from Pixel Pizzaz SS2.png Mane Six posing with various photo props SS2.png Photo of Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy SS2.png Photo of Rarity with AJ and Rainbow in the background SS2.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hatching a prank SS2.png Applejack twirling her lasso SS2.png Photo of Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie scolding Rainbow and AJ SS2.png Photo of butterfly Rarity and her friends SS2.png Twilight and friends impressed by Rarity SS2.png Photo of the Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Mane Six laughing together at the Fall Formal SS2.png Mane Six looking at Photo Finish SS2.png Final shot of Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Raise This Roof Applejack and Rarity dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity applauding SS3.png Applejack "this is the song I requested!" SS3.png Applejack starts square-dancing SS3.png Applejack bumps into Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack asks if Apple Bloom wants to dance SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom start line-dancing SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in the spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png Applejack shoots Rainbow a challenging stare SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom watch Rainbow and Scootaloo dance SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom watching the competition SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom dancing with attitude SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at each other SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom showing off SS3.png Applejack "oh, we'll top it, all right!" SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Applejack dancing past the Crusaders SS3.png AJ and Rainbow continue dancing competitively SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash notice the Crusaders SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash stare disapprovingly SS3.png Rainbow Dash "I guess that was pretty awesome" SS3.png Applejack "color me impressed!" SS3.png Rainbow Dash asks Crusaders for a rematch SS3.png Applejack groaning exhaustedly SS3.png Iris in on Applejack looking exhausted SS3.png Mad Twience Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png Twilight's pet data upload in process SS5.png Monday Blues Mane Seven in Sunset and Twilight's phones SS6.png Applejack waving to her friends SS6.png Applejack looks down at her feet SS6.png Applejack still wearing her house slippers SS6.png Mane Seven taking a group photo SS6.png Monday morning photo of Mane Seven SS6.png Pet Project Winona running up to Applejack SS7.png Winona licking Applejack's face SS7.png Applejack holding a clean Winona SS7.png Ready for the photo shoot.png Applejack happily holding Winona SS7.png I don't have a pet.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Sunset Shimmer SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Applejack giving Winona a dog biscuit SS7.png Twilight and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Sunset Shimmer interrupts the photo shoot SS7.png Pinkie Pie "you're not a pet, silly!" SS7.png I've changed my mind.png Sunset and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Shake Things Up! Applejack's juice bar at the Canterlot Mall SS9.png Applejack slicing apples SS9.png Applejack looking bored at the juice bar SS9.png Applejack picking up a beet SS9.png Applejack looking sly SS9.png Applejack putting up her juice cup headband SS9.png Applejack picks up a tray of mint leaves SS9.png Applejack puts down the tray of leaves SS9.png Applejack putting down a pineapple SS9.png Applejack rolling up her sleeves SS9.png Applejack tightening her apron SS9.png Applejack flipping a banana in the air SS9.png Applejack cutting a banana SS9.png Applejack drops chopped beets in blenders SS9.png Applejack flipping a carton of milk SS9.png Applejack pouring milk in the blenders SS9.png Applejack flips a cup behind her back SS9.png Applejack catches a cup on her elbow SS9.png Applejack pouring a cup of juice SS9.png Applejack juggling a lemon and lime SS9.png Applejack deftly flipping three cups SS9.png Applejack's skilled cup-stacking SS9.png Applejack juggling a pair of paper cups SS9.png Applejack spinning cups in her hands SS9.png Applejack drops diced pineapples in a blender SS9.png Applejack snaps a celery stalk in half SS9.png Applejack turning on a blender SS9.png Applejack cutting a melon in half SS9.png Applejack picking up another cup SS9.png Applejack cutting grass with scissors SS9.png Applejack holding grass in her hand SS9.png Applejack bumping a blender open SS9.png Applejack drops grass in a blender SS9.png Applejack holding a blender SS9.png Applejack spinning an orange wedge SS9.png Applejack flicks orange wedge into the blender SS9.png Applejack closing the blender lid SS9.png Applejack flipping cups at her juice bar SS9.png Applejack skillfully flips cups in the air SS9.png Applejack tossing cherries in the cup SS9.png Applejack impresses kid with her cup-flipping SS9.png Applejack flips more cups behind her back SS9.png Applejack skillfully flips cup behind the counter SS9.png Applejack pours juice in cups balanced on her arm SS9.png Applejack with a banana and pineapple SS9.png Applejack squirting syrup into a blender SS9.png Applejack tossing cups in slow motion SS9.png Applejack tossing smoothies in slow motion SS9.png Applejack tosses a smoothie behind her back SS9.png Applejack twirling on her heels SS9.png Applejack with smoothie cups under the spotlight SS9.png Applejack flipping cups under the spotlight SS9.png Applejack catches another cup on her elbow SS9.png Applejack catches the cup on her elbow again SS9.png Applejack catches the flipped cup behind her back SS9.png CHS and CPA students at Applejack's juice bar SS9.png Applejack pointing at Ginger Owlseye SS9.png Applejack tosses a smoothie to Ginger Owlseye SS9.png Applejack picking up a pair of blenders SS9.png Applejack pouring juice into a row of cups SS9.png Applejack skillfully twirling her blenders SS9.png Applejack drops more beets in the blenders SS9.png Applejack continues to show off SS9.png Applejack tossing beets into a cup SS9.png Applejack juggling fruit under the spotlight SS9.png AJ shows off her cup-stacking under the spotlight SS9.png Applejack flipping one last smoothie SS9.png Applejack sliding on the juice bar counter SS9.png Applejack gives the last smoothie to a kid SS9.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png Get the Show on the Road Applejack_and_Big_McIntosh_arrive_in_the_bus_SS13.png The_bus's_sliding_door_only_opens_partways_SS13.png Applejack_forces_the_bus_door_all_the_way_open_SS13.png Applejack__told_y'all_I'd_find_us_a_tour_bus__SS13.png Applejack_presents_the_Rainbooms'_tour_bus_SS13.png Applejack_knocks_off_the_bus's_front_right_tire_frame_SS13.png AJ_watches_the_tour_bus_completely_break_down_SS13.png The_Rainbooms_look_at_AJ;_Big_Mac_face-palms_SS13.png The_Rainbooms_get_ready_to_fix_the_bus_SS13.png Applejack_removing_grass_from_the_sideview_mirror_SS13.png Sunset,_AJ,_and_Mac_watch_the_sideview_mirror_fall_off_SS13.png Twilight_shows_her_blueprints_to_Rainbow_Dash_SS13.png Sunset,_AJ,_and_Fluttershy_agree_with_Twilight's_plan_SS13.png The_Rainbooms_stack_their_hands_on_each_other_SS13.png Rainbooms_jump_for_joy;_Big_Mac_gives_a_thumbs-up_SS13.png AJ holds up the bus while Rainbow wrenches a bolt SS13.png Rainbow Dash getting sprayed with oil SS13.png Rainbow Dash with her face covered in oil SS13.png Rarity and Applejack wiping off the soapy water SS13.png Rainbow Dash "give it everything you got" SS13.png The Rainbooms "a number-one team" SS13.png Rainbow Dash pointing at her friends SS13.png The Rainbooms "gotta see that dream" SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms fixing the bus SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms working together SS13.png The Rainbooms performing Get the Show on the Road SS13.png The Rainbooms as silhouettes in blinding light SS13.png The Rainbooms perform outside the tour bus SS13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack riding the tour bus SS13.png The Rainbooms' tour bus drives down the street SS13.png Applejack's hat blows away in the wind SS13.png Epic Fails Epic Fails title card SS14.png Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Applejack telling a story to Pinkie Pie SS14.png Applejack telling a funny story SS14.png Applejack "Big Mac comes out of the barn" SS14.png Applejack imitating Big Mac swatting flies SS14.png Applejack laughing SS14.png Applejack notices smoke filling the kitchen SS14.png Applejack grabs a pair of oven mitts SS14.png Applejack opening the oven door SS14.png Applejack takes pies out of the oven SS14.png Applejack and Pinkie look at burnt pies SS14.png Applejack's completely burnt pies SS14.png Applejack looking embarrassed at Pinkie Pie SS14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie showered with water SS14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie's epic fail SS14.png Rarity "we never do anything that embarrassing" SS14.png Mane Seven in complete agreement SS14.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and AJ leaving the cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile on the cafeteria floor SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Good Vibes title card SS16.png Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png Category:Character gallery pages